Igneel
Summary Igneel is a Dragon known as The Fire Dragon and The Fire Dragon King, and is the foster father of Natsu Dragneel. Profile and Stats *'Alias': The Fire Dragon, The Fire Dragon King *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Age': 400+ *'Classification': Dragon *'Gender': Male *'Height': 1700 cm (55'9") *'Weight': 453.5 kg (1000 lbs) *'Skin Color': Red Scales with a Beige Underbelly *'Eye Color': Black *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Flight, Immense Strength, Immense Speed, Immense Durability, Immense Magic Power *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fire Dragon's Roar, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist *'Weaknesses': Dragon Slayer Magic Power Ranking *'Class': God level *'Attack Potency': Island level *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Likely Class T *'Striking Strength': Class EJ *'Durability': Island level *'Stamina': Nigh-Infinite *'Range': Melee, Hundred Meters with Fire Dragon's Roar *'Intelligence': Genius (Hundreds of years of experience in battles. Also a good teacher, having taught Natsu everything about history, culture, and even Dragon Slayer Magic) Appearance Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs. Personality Igneel has been shown to be a loving father figure towards Natsu, before his untimely departure. Despite leaving Natsu, Igneel, however, is shown to be incredibly protective of Natsu, and watches him from afar. Contrary to his quite often portrayed loving personality, Igneel can also be rash, angry and violent when he feels the situation calls for it. He has also shown a high degree of arrogance, referring to himself as "the one and only Igneel" during Grandeeney's visit. It is also implied by Igneel himself that before he met Natsu he did not like humans in the slightest, but his encounter with the boy and raising of him gave him the ability to love them. According to Grandeeney, like Natsu, Igneel has a tendency to take things to the excess. Plot Powers and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Igneel's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire; he taught this Magic to Natsu. Igneel uses his Magic in the same manner as Natsu: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of fire in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using his fire to empower his strikes. *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Igneel has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Igneel's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive fire breath attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Igneel strikes his opponent after setting his fist ablaze. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': Igneel ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. Immense Magic Power: Relationships Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Fairy Tail Characters